


Stick with you

by Cartoon_girl2



Series: Hector & Varian [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Episode: s02e14 Rapunzel and the Great Tree, Not sure how to end this, Rapunzel and Varian never met, The great tree - Freeform, Uncle Hector, Varian lived with hector his whole life, brotherhood varian, quirin is long dead, rewite of Rapunzel and the great tree, varian is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_girl2/pseuds/Cartoon_girl2
Summary: His whole life, Varian knew one thing, protecting the great tree and the moonstone. He had been trained by his uncle, Hector, for this job. and everything was going great until a caravan arrives at the tree with the so-called Sundrop.
Relationships: Hector & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Hector & Varian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182548
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	1. The Sundrop in the great tree

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the last chapter of “The alchemist and the demon” will be out soon! I already finished more than half the chapter.  
> I just had this fic idea in my head for a couple of days and I wanted to get it out, it’ll probably be just two chapters.

If someone has told hector he was going to be having a kid ten years after leaving the dark kingdom, he would’ve laughed at them and probably broke their bones.

But now he was here, standing next to the boy he raised his whole life. The boy that wasn’t even his, but his brother’s.

Fourteen years ago, his brother, quirin, died of illness. Leaving his one-year-old baby alone after his wife, Ulla, died giving birth to the baby.

The baby they decided to call Varian.

Hector was there in quirin’s last moments. And to his surprise, quirin had asked _him_ to take care of his son.

Hector couldn’t find it in him to go back to the great tree without fulfilling his brother’s wish. So he took the baby with him, raised him, trained him, and became the parent —uncle— the baby needed.

Hector would always go scare away anyone that would get close to the great tree. And ever since varian was fourteen, they would do it together. And it was... fun!

Now they were both standing there, hiding in the shadows, watching a bunch of people with a purple caravan attempting to get close to the tree. That’s where the fun started. For them, at least.

“Ready to take down these idiots?” Hector asked varian while the travelers were busy taking to realize they were even there.

“Oh, absolutely.” Varian nodded as a smirk crept on his face. He loved scaring away people with his uncle! “Hopefully, these guys will be more of a challenge than the last ones. I really want a good fight.”

Hector elbowed him with a smile, “come on, let’s show these guys not to mess around this area.” He got up and climbed on his rhaino, and varian did the same with one of the bearcats.

The travelers seemed to stop short on whatever they were talking about when they felt the earthquakes, the ones hector’s rhaino caused. And looked terrified at the sight of hector, varian, and the animals once they made themselves visible.

The travelers quickly got into the caravan and took off as quickly as they can.

——————

“Cass, you of all people should know that I can handle myself _pretty well_ out here” Rapunzel argued with a smile as she patted fidella. “I don’t need someone to keep me safe.” Rapunzel didn’t realize it, but these words actually hurt Cassandra.

Suddenly they felt earthquakes, and heard a loud sound, all as if something really big and heavy was coming. They looked to the side as the source of it all appeared.

It was a _rhaino_ , to everyone’s surprise, the really shocking thing about it was that there was a _person_ riding the rhaino. And as if that wasn’t enough, there was two bearcats on the sides of the rhaino and there was a _kid_ riding one of these bearcats. What one earth was going on?!

And just then, Eugene came out of the caravan looking proud, “have no fear! The peace keeper worked his magic— Ahh!” He screamed once he saw the sight before him. The rhaino started running at them and that’s when Eugene realized that they had to move “Why are we just standing here?!” He, Rapunzel, and Cassandra all ran to the front of the caravan and took off, hoping to outrun those guys.

“You know,” Hector started as he and Varian were still chasing those travelers, “It’s been a while sense we last washed these two,” he pointed at the bearcats, “one on us has to do it tonight.”

Varian chuckled as he rode on the bearcat “no way I’m doing it this time, uncle hector!” He argued, he has washed them last time, now it was hector’s turn. A smirk grew on Hector’s face as an idea hit him.

“How about this? There’s at least five people in that caravan, whoever knocks out more people will escape the cleaning duty this time.” He turned to his nephew, “Deal?”

Varian looked at his uncle with a smug on his face, he can _so_ win this. “Deal.”

Suddenly, the caravan split into two, one of the parts going up the mountain and the other continuing on this road. Well, there goes their challenge plan. “Varian, you follow that part up the road, and I’ll follow the other one.” His nephew nodded and took the bearcats to chase one of the caravan parts.

Eugene looked down from top of the caravan part, down at the other part that was chased by hector. “He’s still after her!”

Now that they were close enough to the caravan, varian jumped from from the bearcat and charged at the man, taking him by surprise. “Whoo!” The Eugene yelped as he was attacked by the kid, pinned on the caravan. He managed to take a good look at the kid, he had black hair with a blue stripe in it, blue eyes, a blue vest and a black short sleeved shirt and black pants. It looked like an outfit of a fighter. He also noted the mark on his belt, a circle with three lines in it, like the one adira had. “Max, you keep up with the others! I’ll take care of him!” The former thief called. Varian took a good glance at him, he was very familiar, where had he— the wanted posters! Of course! This was the one that called himself ‘Flynn rider’.

“Who _are_ you?!” Eugene asked in panic as he pushed the kid away from him. The kid got back up on his feet easily and drew his sword. Who gave this kid a _sword_? God, he had so many questions.

He drew his sword as well. From what he had seen, the kid was good at hand-to-hand fighting, but maybe he’s not not good with weapons. Either way, he wasn’t a threat, he could easily take this kid dow— ahhh!! The kid attacked and he was, surprisingly, very good at sword fighting, Eugene would strike and that kid would block and dodge the attack so easily as it it were nothing. Who _was_ that kid?

Before he could react, the kid grabbed him be his shirt and had him dangling over the edge of the caravan. Eugene’s feet were barely touching the tip of caravan’s top. If the kid let go of him, Eugene would surely fall. The fall wouldn’t kill him, nor cause any serious injuries, but it’d still cause _some_ injuries.

Varian was holding the so called ‘Flynn rider’ over the edge of the caravan, and chuckled at the man’s horrified expression. “It’s nothing personal,” Varian said with a smile on his face, “leave and never come back and we won’t hurt you. Deal?” He asked. Eugene turned his focus back to the kid. “What?! No! We need to get through that tree!” He argued, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t panicking right now.

One of the bearcats used a peace of wood to stop the wheel. “The cliff!” Eugene realized, varian turned his focus in front of them and realized they were running off the cliff. The so called ‘Flynn rider’ used his moment of being distracted and slipped from his grip, running to the front of the caravan to try stop the horse.

The horse tried to stop but in mid seconds they were flying in the air upside down. Varian hanged on for his dear life and then jumped from the roof to land next to Flynn when he realized that they were going to land up-side-down on the other side of the caravan, and he got out of the way right in time.

“Hello, blondie!” Eugene greeted his girlfriend. Varian was just in shock, what just happened? Did the laws of physics not apply to these people? “Hi!” Rapunzel greeted back.

Eugene turned his attention back to varian who was hanging on next to him, “Hey, kid. How about we take a tiny truce and you help me get this part down?” Eugene suggested. Varian knew that pulling his sword and fighting in this position while he was trying not to fall would be hard, so he agreed. “Ugh, fine!”

Eugene went to the window and asked help from lance and hookfoot who were inside, “a little help out here?” He and varian pushed the caravan from their side and the other two pushed it from inside. Now the caravan was back on the right side, and right next to the other part. “And this is where the truce ends.” Varian declared as he kicked Eugene off the roof, Eugene yelped in surprise but managed to hold on to something before falling. Varian looked down to see him still hanging on and was about to attack before he saw something- no, _someone_ came running and cut the chain hector was walking on.

Hector jumped and made a flip in the air before landing on the roof of the caravan, right next to his nephew. Varian took a look at the stranger, she had white hair, and half her face was painted red. He knew _exactly_ who that was. “Is that...?” Varian drifted before he can finish the question, but Hector understood him and nodded, “Adira.”

While varian and hector were distracted, Eugene took the chance to get away, and lance helped him into the caravan. “Man, that kid is so good!” He said once he was in.

Adira climbed on the roof and pulled out her black rock sword ready to attack, and hector pulled out his own sword, ready to attack as well. “I’ll take care of her, you deal with the rest of them.” He called to varian as he ran to fight with Adira.

Varian nodded though he knew his uncle couldn’t see him. He turned back to where Eugene was hanging, but he was no longer there.

“Never thought _you’d_ the one to have kids.” He heard Adira say to Hector.

Varian climbed down the roof of the caravan, kicking the door of the left part open while they were still moving. The three men inside screamed as varian kicked the door open and got in, drew his sword, and got ready for an attack. “Does that kid never give up?!” He heard the bald man saying. Varian recognized him. “Flynn rider and lance strong bow. Is the whole gang here?” He raised an eyebrow looking unimpressed. Lance’s eyes widened, “wait, you know who we are?!”

Varian just rolled his eyes, “of course I know who you are, there’s wanted posters of you two everywhere.” He said, and suddenly the door bursted open and Adira and Hector came in, still fighting. And they left as soon as they came in, continuing their fight outside.

——————

Hector drew his sword, ready to fight his sister, twenty-five years ago he promised to end her if she ever comes back, and there she was. “I’ll take care of her, you deal with the rest of them.” He said to his nephew as he charged at Adira.

“Never thought _you’d_ the one to have kids.” She blocked his attack, which sent him a little away. “He’s not _my_ kid.” He charged at her again, but she dodged his attack. “Then who is he?” Adira asked, but this time, she was the one charging at him.

Hector didn’t answer, and she didn’t wait for an answer. Instead, she sled between the two caravan parts, going inside the left one. Her brother right behind her. And they left from the other door as quickly as them came in.

He didn’t take his eyes off Adria in the few seconds they were inside, but he did see varian in there.

Varian turned to where his uncle and, if he can call her so, aunt, left from. “Well, this is some interesting family reunion.” He said as he charged at the three men. They yelped in surprise and Eugene drew his own sword and blocked the attack, but this was what Varian wanted, cause while Eugene was blocking the attack he was distracted from protecting his feet. Varian sent a kick to the man’s legs, causing him to fall on his butt and drop his sword. Varian pointed the tip of his sword at the man and watched the panicked look on his face.

He heard someone running at him and dodge just in time to avoid being hit by the man with the hook from a foot. Instead making him stumble on his feet —well, foot— and he fell on the so called ‘Flynn rider’.

Just when varian thought he was done, someone grabbed him and pinned him on the wall, it was the bald man, he looked angry. He looked down at how he the man pinned his arms and Varian glared at him. And just then, lance’s jaw dropped and he laughed nervously realizing that he just pinned the kid that easily took down both of his fellow travelers.

Without a word, Varian gave the man a strong kick to the stomach, one that sent him curling on himself on the floor. “Lance!” Eugene cried, “oh, you just crossed a line, buddy.” He said as he got up and charged at varian with his hands. Varian just took a step to the left right before Eugene could crash into him, making Eugene crash into the wall.

“Oops.” Varian said with a sly smile on his face. He looked at the man with the hook and he seemed scared to make a move. So varian got out of the caravan hoping to help his uncle with the real threat.

“You can’t protect them, Adira!” He heard his uncle say, hector was back on his rhaino again. Varian got out and climbed on the roof again. He decided to go for the driver, take her down, and guide the caravan away from the great tree.

——————

“You can’t protect them, Adira!” Hector called after his sister. When he said her name, Cassandra started to get suspicious. Did these two know each other? “You _know_ this guy?”

_“What_ does he want?!” Rapunzel asked while driving the caravan. She yelped in surprise when a kid jumped from the roof and landed on the seat right next to her, she noted that he was the same kid from earlier. “For you to _leave!”_ He answered her various question, and pulled his sword ready to attack.

Varian had never killed someone before, he couldn’t find it in him to do so. He pulled his sword at the blond woman in front of him, ready to attack, but not kill.

The blonde used her hair as a shield as he prepared to strike, but to his shock, the sword shattered in his hands after connecting with the hair.

“What the..” he was cut off by the whole caravan shaking. He looked to the right and saw hector on his rhaino, his uncle gave him a small apologetic smile.

Varian pulled his sword to show his uncle what just happened, “We got a problem!” He called to him, and hector’s eyes widened when he saw the damage to the sword. The damage that nothing but the _black rocks_ could create.

The horses somehow managed to overrun Hector, Varian was still on that caravan and so was Adira. “If we’re gonna go, we’re gonna go _big_.” The princess said, she used her hair to take the sword from Adira’s hands. Varian just watched, curious on what could happen. He realized that they were still running towards the cliff. “What are you _doing?!_ ” He asked, but the blonde ignored him. He climbed to the top of the caravan where he was met by Adira. And before he could react, she used the handle of her sword to hit a certain spot in his head, which made him pass out and fall limb on the roof. Adira caught him before he fell. And the caravan jump off the cliff.

——————

Hector watched in terror as the caravan fell off the cliff. _The caravan that his nephew was on fell off the cliff._

He saw Adira do something to varian right before it happened, she knocked him out, why? He climbed down the rhaino and ran to look down the cliff. The caravan was there, lying close to a river, and there was no sign of life in it.

Hector’s heart dropped, was Varian..? No! He was strong! This can’t be it, right? Hector road on his rhaino again and took the road down the cliff. He needed to make sure that his nephew survived this.

——————

Rapunzel and the others were all warped in Rapunzel’s hair and hanging to a branch as the caravan fell off the cliff, it was Rapunzel’s idea to escape hector and distract him. But what they didn’t count for was the kid getting with them, held in Adira’s arms. Apparently, Adira had, for some reason, knocked him out right before they fell.

Once hector was out of sight, Rapunzel let her hair loose and everyone was back on their feet and they started walking to the entrance of the great tree.

Eugene watched the kid passed out in Adira’s arms worryingly, that kid took them all down easily! “Hey, so.. why is the kid here?” He asked. Adira raised an eyebrow at him, “You expected me to let him fall?”

“What? No!” Eugene eyes widened at the thought, that was just a kid! Sure, he has some _really_ impressive skills, but he was a kid! He wouldn’t let him fall.

Adira looked ahead of them, “the entrance of the tree is close by.” She said as she continued walking, the others following right behind her.

Eugene decided to break the silence again once they almost reached the place, “Two years ago I’d call fighting jackal monsters on the back of a speeding carriage while a rhinoceros chases the woman I love absolutely bonkers,” he said, holding Rapunzel’s hand, “Now I call it Tuesday.”

Adira went and laid the still unconscious kid against one of the trees close by, then sat on the ground close to him and started sharpening her sword while lance tried to talk to her. “Time to get some answers.” Cassandra said as she walked towards Adira. The warrior got up and started walking away but was stopped by the princess. “Adira, wait! Who was that man that attacked us?” She asked.

“And don’t give us any of your cryptic runaround talks.” Cassandra interrupted.

“His name is hector.” Then she paused and looked at Cassandra, “And I don’t think I appreciate your tone.”

She gasped and then laughed, “Oh, I’m sorry I gave the impression I care about the things you appreciate!” Rapunzel quickly cut her, “alright, alright.” She turned to Adira, “ _Who_ is hector?”

“He’s a member of the brotherhood,” She explained, “A group of warriors sworn to keep any and all away from the dark kingdom.” With the mention, Rapunzel pulled out the scroll peace with castle incased with black rocks, “dark kingdom? That’s where we’re headed..”

“How many are in this brotherhood?” Cassandra asked. “Not many.” Adira answerd “But none of the brothers is as dangerous and sadistic as Hector.” She explained. “And this is his domain, the great tree. He swore to stay here to ensure no one crosses these mountains.”

Cass’s suspicions only grew, “And how do _you_ know so much about this?”

“Because she was a brotherhood herself.”

They gasped and turned to see the kid was awake and had been listening for who-knows-how-long. “Great, that kid is awake.” Cass pulled her sword and charged at him, but he dodged it easily, and sent a kick to her legs while she was distracted, making her fall then kicked the sword out of her hands while she was falling to the ground.

She looked at him with shock, amuse, and anger, “How did you..?!” She quickly got to back on her feet and threw a kick at him, but that kid jumped out of the way and flipped in the air, landing perfectly on his feet. “Seriously, who _is_ that kid?!” Eugene asked. Adira watched the fight, “That’s what I want to know.” She jumped and landed on her feet between Cassandra and the kid, “Stop.”

And to everyone’s surprise, that kid actually listened to her and stopped. Seeing that, Cassandra stopped as well. Adira stepped closer to the kid and he looked at her up and down, “Adira, I assume?”

Adira nodded, “And you are..?”

“Varian.” He answered.

Adira walked even closer to him, looking at the symbol on his belt, the brotherhood symbol. “Those kind of moves takes _years_ of training,” she said “And I _know_ these are Hector’s moves. But if you’re not his son, then _who are you?_ ” The warrior asked, but Varian didn’t answer, instead, she turned to the group of travelers.

“One last chance, leave now and never come back, and we’ll let you go. Stay, and the insides of this tree will be the last thing you ever see.” He warned.

The bald man and the guy with the hook for a foot both looked terrified, but ‘Flynn rider’ just interrupted, “So let me get this straight, you and crazy rhaino guy just kill anyone who comes here?”

Varian rolled his eyes, “No, we just scare them away, we only hurt the ones that get really close, like you.” Did that man really thought they kill everyone? If that was the case this whole place would’ve been nothing but dead bodies! “I gotta say,” Varian continued “You getting here is quite impressive.” He said calmly as if he wasn’t surrounded by enemies. “But, I highly doubt you could’ve made it this far without _her._ ” He pointed at Adira.

Cassandra got close, pulling her sword, “So whatcha gonna do? Huh?” She asked. “You’re gonna fight _every one_ of us? You wouldn’t stand a _chance_ , you don’t even have a _weapon_.”She pointed at his shattered sword. Varian sighed, “I can perfectly take down all of you without a real weapon,” He then looked at Adira, “But I wouldn’t stand a chance against a fully trained brotherhood member.”

“So.. you’re just gonna surrender?” Lance asked. “That was easy.”

Varian rolled his eyes, “I know when I have to walk away from a fight.”

“Except you aren’t _walking away_.” Cassandra turned to the others while Adira kept an eye at their guest. “C’mon, guys, we can’t just let him go! He’ll attack us again once we’re distracted!”

“Cass is right,” Rapunzel agreed, “But what should we do to him?”

Adira hummed, then walked close to him and smiled. “I bet you know your way around here.” She said. Rapunzel’s eyes brightened, “That’s right!”

“I’m not taking you anywhere.”

“Wait, so we’re actually going in crazy rhaino man’s house?” Eugene asked nervously. “Well..” Rapunzel bit her lip, thinking. Cassandra walked to varian, taking out a rope and tying his hands, and to her surprise, he didn’t fight back.

She turned back to Rapunzel “There’s no way we’re going in there, Raps. You heard what the kid said! We barely got away from these two with our lives, and now we’re going to trust her and go through their home? I don’t like it.” 

She glared at Adira, and Adira kept an eye on varian, she knew he could escape easily, “Well, like it or not, it’s our only choice.”

They both looked at Rapunzel, waiting for her decision, she but her lip, “Your call, blondie.” Eugene assured her.

“I’m going with Adira on this.” Rapunzel decided. “Guys, let’s go through that tree.”

Cassandra walked over to varian and gave him a push, holding his shoulder in her hand in a painful way. “Fine.” She said bitterly as they all entered the tree.

Varian could’ve escaped right then and there, but no, he knew exactly when and where he should escape.

Once they were in, Rapunzel looked around the beautiful place. “The great tree... it’s beautiful!”

“It is.” Varian conformed “Too bad it’ll be the last thing you ever see” He said sharply, reminding the gang of his promise that they wouldn’t come out of here alive. “Oh, shut it!” Cassandra pushed him, he just glared at her.

“Look!” The gang looked over to the side, the duration they were going, they assumed. “It’s looks like the only way across is to go up one road..” Eugene started, “And down the other.” Rapunzel finished the sentence before turning to Varian, “Unless, of course, _you_ know another way across?” She asked with nervous smile.

Varian just stared at her, yes, he did know another way across, he’d lived here his whole life, after all. But for her to think he’d tell her? she sighed, “Yeah, okay, we’ll just go that way then!” They started moving, Cassandra pushing him to move as well. “Come on, this place gives me the creeps..”

“Me too.” Hookfoot agreed.

Adira, who was leaning against one of the trees, explained why. “That’s probably because this tree was once known as the tree of Zhan Tiri.” She cut a dead tree to reveal a portrait of Zhan Tiri on the wall.

“Wait, wait, wait, the ancient sorceress whose magic caused a _deadly snowstorm_ that nearly _destroyed_ corona?!” Rapunzel asked in panic. “And let’s not forget his little art teacher buddy who turned you into a zombie.” Eugene remind her.

Varian’s eyes widened, “Wait, are you telling me that you actually _met_ a _disciple_ of _Zhan Tiri?_ ” He asked, if that was true, and some of disciples were free, then they have a big problem on their hands. “Well, yes.” Eugene answered, then saw the terrified look on the kid’s face, “Whoa! What is it?” Why was this kid so scared?

“The disciples of Zhan Tiri were all locked away, if what you’re saying is true, then some of the disciples has escaped somehow. And they’ll try to free Zhan Tiri.“ He explained in a serious tune. Okay, now everyone was terrified. Cassandra turned to Adira, who looked worried about what varian just said. “You might’ve mentioned Zhan Tiri before you dragged us in here!”

“The tree perfectly harmless now, I can tell you the story, unless you want to tell it?” She looked at varian who sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again and looking at the gang with a serious face, and started telling the story.

“Millennia ago, this tree was once a sentient being, a force for good.” He smiled around the place, then his expression turned dark. “But it was corrupted by the evil sorcerer to destroy any who approached it. It was Zhan Tiri’s stronghold, inside it, he was _invincible_.” The others looked uncomfortable at that.

He continued, “But Lord Demanitus put a stop to the tree’s magic using an enchanted spear.” He turned to the others, “Of course, this wasn’t the end of Zhan Tiri. He and all his disciples were locked away... until now, I guess.” Varian sighed, “But the evil magic in this tree is long gone, I doubt any of the disciples would be coming back here.”

With that, the group relaxed a bit. Rapunzel sighed and put on a smile, “Well, it _is_ a long way up, we better get a move on.” The group started moving, and this time, it was Eugene that was holding varian’s shoulder, keeping an eye on him.

——————

Hector slid down the cliff, his bearcats right behind him, he ran to the caravan that was stuck in the river and kicked the door open. There was no one inside, no dead _bodies_ inside. He checked the space around the caravan, then let out a reliefed sigh when he found nothing, cause that meant his nephew was alright.

Then his expression turned serious again, “Looks like our job isn’t done yet.”


	2. A tree not so great anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian goes with his plan, but stuff takes a different direction at the end.

They had been walking for a while now, varian waiting for the right time to escape. He can escape so very easily any second but he has a different plan. They were almost there.

Eugene cleared his throat trying to start a conversation, “So.. kid, ho-”

“I got a name, you know.”

“Right. varitas, was it?”

“Varian.” He corrected him.

“Okay, varian.” Eugene started, “where did you learn to fight like that?” The question had been bugging him since they met that kid, his skills were _incredible_.

Varian looked at him as if he was an idiot, “Right here.”

Eugene laughed nervously then cleared his throat again, “Yeah, I-I mean _how?_ ” He asked. Varian raised an eyebrow at him, not impressed. “What do you think would happen if you gave a _warrior_ a _baby_?”

Adira, who apparently had been listening, interrupted them. “ _Who_? Who gave you to Hector? Who are your parents? Your father?” She asked.

Varian looked a bit hurt at the mansion of his parents, but shock it off easily, “Why would I tell you?” He raised an eyebrow at her. She decided to let it go for now, and went ahead of them to walk close to the princess.

He realized that this was the place, it was time to move.

——————

Adira walked over to Rapunzel when she didn’t get an answer from varian. They were walking for a couple more seconds before suddenly something colorful started to speared in the air, smoke? They didn’t know. “What the..” Eugene started. In mid seconds, the whole place around them was covered in that colorful smoke, no one can see the other any more. “Uh, what is happening?!” The princess asked. And then, a rough, strong voice was heard.

** “Who dares enter The Great Tree of Zhan Tiri!” **

The voice was unfamiliar, and it seemed to be coming from every direction, which made it only more creepy.

Rapunzel tried to talk to it, “um, hi! My name is rapu— Ah!” She yelped when suddenly an arrow was shot right next to her feet from the north. “What was _that_?!” Eugene cried, the smoke and fog started to clear and they can see each other now, but nothing else.

Another arrow was shot, this time from the south. It was impossible for one person to get to the opposite direction that fast, was there more than one?

** “You must leave this tree!” **

The voice came again, They couldn’t figure out where it was coming from, it seemed to be coming from _everywhere_ , as if it wasn’t a person that’s talking, but the _tree itself_. “Where is that voice coming from?!” Cassandra cried as more arrows came. The smoke seemed to be clearing but more of it came to cover the place again. “It’s coming from every direction!” Lance panicked.

Another arrow came, followed by another, and another, all being shot from different sides of the place. It was impossible that it was one person doing this.

Finally, Rapunzel had enough. “Who’s doing this?!” And to her surprise, the voice answered.

** “The spirits of whom their souls left their body in this tree! And you will be to join them soon!” **

More arrows shot from different directions, and thankfully, they managed to avoid all the shots. No one realized that varian was gone the whole time.

“We’re being attacked by _ghosts_?!” It was lance that panicked this time. He was afraid of a lot of stuff, and ghosts were in the top 3.

Rapunzel used her her hair to block the more arrows that came, “Well, it’s not _my_ first time dealing with ghosts!” She pushed Eugene out of the way of another arrow, “But these ones doesn’t seem friendly!”

** “You must leave this tree!” **

And suddenly, everything stopped. The smoke cleared, the voice disappeared, and the arrows stopped.

Once the smoke cleared, they were all prepared for a fight, there must be some men around, these couldn’t be ghosts, right? To their surprise, they found nothing, there was no one beside them there. 

Eugene looked around and realized something, “Where did the kid go?”

Lance gasped “The ghosts must’ve taken him!”

Adira’s looks around, she never heard about the tree being hunted, but that was the only explanation for now.

Cassandra checked the place for footprints, broken branches, any sigh of humans being here recently, but she found none.

What just happened?

**_ ~Minutes ago~ _ **

Varian realized that this was the place, it was time to move. There was no one watching him, he easily untied the rope on his hand and sneaked away hiding in the trees.

Hector thought it wasn’t necessary to put any traps inside the tree, but Varian knew otherwise. He had put crossbows all over this particular place, hiding them in the trees and pushes, there was a system to them, one that would allow varian to make them fire even from distant.

He had also made a system to make his voice echo through that part of the tree. When he was younger, he discovered that the veins of the trees can connect sound, if he talked through one opening of the vein, his voice will come from the other opening. So he connected a bunch of veins together all over this part of the tree, with a hole for him to talk through right next to the controllers of the crossbows. An another rope that, when cut, will unleash smoke bombs all over the place.

The gang hasn’t noticed his disappearance yet, not that they were any good at keeping a prisoner anyway. He used his dagger to cut the rope, and in mid seconds, the whole place was covered in colorful smoke. He wore his goggles to help him see better.

“What the..” one of them asked. “Uh, what is happening?!” It was the sundrop this time.

Varian leaned closer to the hole that was connecting the tree veins, and spoke in a rough, unfamiliar voice, “Who dares enter The Great Tree of Zhan Tiri!” As planed, the voice echoed through the tree, making sound as if it was coming from everywhere.

Man, was uncle hector going to love this.

“um, hi! My name is rapu—” while the sundrop was trying to talk, varian pulled the lever to unleash one of the crossbows in the north side, shooting the arrow right next to the princess’ bare feet. She yelped in surprise. “What was _that_?!” Flynn rider asked. Varian unleashed another crossbow, this time from the south, and they all started panicking.

He talked through that hole again, “You must leave this tree!” His voice echoed in the tree again, making it sound creepy.

“Where is that voice coming from?!” The lady-in-waiting cried as more arrows came. He unleashed more smoke as it seemed to be clearing.

“It’s coming from every direction!” The bald man, lance strongbow, answered her question. “Who’s doing this?!” The sundrop asked.

Now, it was time to pull the scenario. “The spirits of whom their souls left their body in this tree! And you will be to join them soon!” He wanted to laugh at their scared faces, they were really dumb.

“We’re being attacked by _ghosts_?!” Asked the bald man, “Well, it’s not _my_ first time dealing with ghosts,” Said the sundrop, “But these ones doesn’t seem friendly!”

Varian talked through the veins again, repeating, “You must leave this tree!”

Ok, this should do it.

He stopped everything, and the smoke cleared making everyone able to see each other, and they seemed shocked to see that they were the only ones in the tree, “Where did the kid go?” ‘Flynn rider’ asked, the bald man gasped “The ghosts must’ve taken him!”

Varian watched as the Lady-in-waiting - Cassandra, if he got the name right - checked the place for something, but found nothing. “Was it really ghosts?” The princess asked, her boyfriend held her close, “Well, sunshine, with everything going on so far, I won’t be surprised.”

Cassandra turned to Adira, “Why didn’t you tell us this place was _hunted_?!” She was mad. Adira just looked at her calmly, but annoyed for sure, “I don’t know everything about this tree, this is the first time I’ve heard about something like this happening. But then again, this is the first time Hector had failed to protect the tree, so the tree protecting itself could be an option.”

Of all people, Varian expected her to be the last to believe his ‘ghosts scenario’ But to his surprise, she actually fell for it.

The princess sighed, “Well, we can’t go back now. Ghosts or not, we will get through this tree.”

Okay, what? Did that girl ever give up? How is she still alive like this?! She believes this tree is hunted and she still want to go through it.

...Did getting to the moonstone really mean that much to her..?

“But, raps-” Cassandra tried, “No, Cass. We _have_ to get through this tree, we have to get to the moonstone, we _need_ to stop the rocks.” The princess argued, “And we _will_.”

Stopping the rocks. That was what she was after.

Getting rid of the moonstone that had him and his uncle stuck in this life of protecting, but not really living.

If she could actually do it, then..

No! What is he thinking? He has been training his whole life for this, he didn’t know anything else. He wasn’t seriously going to give it all up like this! ...was he?

“Then we have to keep moving, sunshine.” Their voices snapped him out of his thoughts, they were moving, but he can’t stop them now, he had to find Hector.

——————

Varian followed them, they reached a tunnel with two paths. One leads to the scroll room, and the other.. well, they’ll be as good as dead if they took the wrong one. Lance and Eugene stopped short with Lance gathering flowers, and didn’t realize the others were gone. And when they did, they took the wrong path. Varian followed the others through the right path, and got out of the way when the horse and the chameleon turned around, probably looking for the other two.

Rapunzel, Cassandra, Adira, and hookfoot reached the scroll room, and looked around, “What is this place?” The princess asked. “Eugene, look at— wait, where’s Eugene and Lance?” She realized.

“Where’s pascal?” The handmaiden asked, realizing the missing people too.

“Where’s max?” The guy with the hook asked.

Varian wanted to laugh, they realize that they’re gone just now? No wonder they couldn’t keep their ‘prisoner’.

“Okay, we should circle back...” The princess stopped when she saw the writings on one of the walls, and pulled out a peace of paper, what looked like a scroll. From where he was hiding, Varian couldn’t quite see what the scroll was, but he knew it couldn’t be good.

The guy with the hook -hookfoot, he’ll call him- looked at the writings as well. “What does it mean?”

“No one knows for sure,” Adira answered, “But many had perished trying to unsolve it’s mystery.” Well, that wasn’t true. He remembered seeing a scroll with translation to some parts in here, and he bets he could translate the rest of the scroll if he actually had it.

Cassandra picked up a scroll from the ground and observed it, “Well, some translated some of it.” Aaand there it was. She gave the scroll to the princess and pointed at it. The sundrop started reading, “Flower gleam and glow.. let your powers shine..” she gasped as the realization hit her, “It’s the healing incantation for the sundrop!”

Wait, she knew what this was?

“This must be where it came from!” She continued.

They kept digging through the scrolls, until the princess found something. “I don’t believe it!”

“What is it?”

“It’s another incantation!”

Well, they found it.

“Another sundrop incantation?” Cassandra asked. “No, not the sundrop.” Said Rapunzel “The moonstone.” That seemed to draw Adira’s attention.

Cassandra looked at it, “The sundrop’s flower was to heal, what’s the moonstone’s?”

One, this was a good question. Probably the opposite of the sundrop, destruction.

And two, _was_? What did she mean by _was_? Did the sundrop not heal anymore? He remembered how the princess was completely fine reading the healing incantation out loud a couple of minutes ago.

The princess stepped in front of the others and stared reading the incantation.

“Wither and decay, end this destiny.”

Sure, just start reading some random incantation just like that! Way to go, princess!

“Break these earthly chains, and set the spirit free.” Nothing happened. The other looked around looking for something, anything, but there was nothing. The princess touched her hair as if she was expecting something, but still nothing.

She repeated. “Wither and decay, end this destiny.”

A flower died in the distant, and varian saw that. No, nononono! Stop saying it! Stop saying that incantation!

“Break thee earthly chains, and set the spirit free.” A dark, black shadow came from under Rapunzel, spreading to the aria around her, killing everything it touched. Cassandra saw that, and so did the others. “uh, raps?”

But the princess didn’t stop, she didn’t seem to be able to hear her. “Wither and decay, end this destiny. Break thee earthly chains, and set the spirit free.” Her eyes turned completely black.

Everyone fell on their knees, coughing. And the same happened to varian as well, he felt like the life was being ripped from him. He wasn’t sure if the others saw him, if they did, they couldn’t do or say anything.

“Okay, raps, you can stop now-” she couldn’t continue as she started coughing hard.

The princess repeated the incantation again, singing this _time._

_ “Wither and decay.” _

The black of her eyes spread to her hair as it fell loose from her braids.

_ “End this destiny.” _

Her hair was swimming in the air like it was an ocean, an ocean of poison killing every and all in touched.

_ “Break these earthly chains.” _

He couldn’t breath, none of them could.

_ “And set the spirit free...” _

It was getting dark. He couldn’t fight it for so long.

_ “The spirit free...” _

——————

The princess repeated the incantation a few more times, tears slipping from her eyes. “Wither and decay. End this destiny. Break these earthly chains. And set the spirit free.”

“Rapunzel!” Cassandra tried, her voice weak.

“Wither and decay. End this destiny.”

Adira had had enough. She gathered up what’s left of her energy and charged at the princess.

“Break these earthly chains. And set the—” With a yell of frustration, Adira charged at her, knocking her into the lake. And the death song stopped.

Varian gasped as he could finally breath, then hid again before they could see him. “Rapunzel!” Cassandra ran to the princess side. Her hair returned to it’s golden blonde. “Raps! No no no, please!”

The princess opens her eyes, “that was.. unexpected.”

The handmaiden let out a sigh of relief “Oh, you’re okay. I’m sorry raps, I’m suppose to protect you.”

“It’s okay, Cass.” She turned to Adira who just came. “Thank you, Adira.”

The place started to shake and the ceiling looked as it was about to fall, it _was_ going to fall. And it did, then what looked like a huge flower fell in the middle of the lake, it opened to reveal Eugene and Lance in the middle of it. “Rapunzel! What’s up!” Was all they said before fainting.

Varian was shocked, how on _earth_ did they survive the other path? That flower never failed to eat anyone or anything.

Seriously, who the heck are those guys?

They started to leave, and varian collected his thoughts.

The princess.. just read a moonstone incantation. A death song. That, and her hair being as destructible as the rocks, were profs that she really was the sundrop. If the legends were true, then the power of the sundrop would be able to stop the moonstone. Stop the rocks. Stop... all of this.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there thinking, probably a couple of minutes. But a voice interrupted his thoughts.

“What on earth happened here?”

Hector. It was hector.

“Uncle hector!” He threw himself at him in a hug, and he returned it. Hugs were rare between them, but now he couldn’t stop it.

Hector pulled away after a few seconds and started checking varian for injuries. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?” His uncle asked him.

“I’m fine. Almost died, yes, but fine.”

“You what?!”

Varian sighed, “The sundrop used the moonstone incantation, it was like a death song, killing everyone and everything.”

“She.. used the incantation?” Hector seemed taken back by that. “So she really is the sundrop.”

Varian nodded, then a small smile crossed his face, “Also, I kinda managed to convince them the place is hunted.”

Hector blinked, then burst out laughing. “You _what_? How? And they _fell_ for it?” He asked between the laughs, varian found himself laughing too, a couple of seconds later, the laughs faded and was replaced by smiles, “seriously, how did you convince them that?” Hector asked with a smirk.

“Well.. I know you said we didn’t need any traps in the tree, but I built one anyway. And..” he started explaining what happened back , and by the end of it, they were both in tears from laugher. They couldn’t control their laughter anymore, any completely forgot about intruders still in the tree.

“Wow, kid. Didn’t know you had that in you!”

“It was a surprise. I wasn’t sure when I was going to tell you, though.” He said a bit shyly.

Hector’s smile disappeared, “We have to get rid of them,” he said in a serious tone, “Specially if the princess is that strong.”

Varian nodded, he knew how serious this was, no time for dreams, not right now. They both headed after the group, they were a bit late, but tracking them wasn’t hard. Specially when they knew this tree like the back of their hands.

They caught up to them easily, but decided to wait before they attack. Adira would be a real challenge. Not long later, they stopped to make camp, some fight broke between the princess and and the lady-in-waiting, it was obvious from the beginning that she didn’t trust Adira. Then the princess talked to her and they all went to sleep, leaving her to take first watch. Now was a good time to strike.

She was setting on the edge not so far from the others, varian pulled his sword and silently made his way to her from the back, putting the tip of his weapon on the back of her neck, she gasped and reached out for her own sword but he kicked it away before she could. “Not a word.” He ordered. She opened her mouth but the bearcats and hector came out of the shadows, circling her.

She felt varian’s sword getting away from her and she was suddenly yanked by Hector, he held her in the air. “You guys couldn’t take a hint, not we gotta finish you.”

“Let her go, Hector!”

They turned to see Adira standing there, Hector chuckled then threw Cassandra away, she hit her head in a tree and passed out. Hector and Adira started circling around each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Varian stepped back, giving them space. Knowing his uncle, things aren’t going to end well.

But he wouldn’t hurt her, right? She’s family! Yes, he had been going about how he’ll end her if he sees her again, but he couldn’t be serious! Fight her? Yes. ...Kill her? No. He wouldn’t.

The princess woke up through this, she gasped, “Adira!”

“And just so we won’t be interrupted.” Hector cut a tree, cutting them from the rest of the group. It was only him and Adira on that side, everyone else was on the other side, including Varian.

“Now then.” He let out a battle yell as he charged at her.

Varian climbed the fallen tree that was blocking the fight, and watched the fight. None of the others dared to do the same, specially with him up there too.

They fought, it was actually exciting to see. “It’s sad to see the once-mighty Adira, waste her life on a fool’s dream!” He attacked her with his blade, she blocked it. “Talk about wasting lives!” She kicked him back, “You and the brothers spent yours hiding something _no one_ was even _looking_ for!”

“The moonstone had the power to destroy the _world_.” Hector answered, “Keeping it’s existent a secret was the king’s wish! And to do anything otherwise is treason!” He charged at her again, Adira dodged. “And you dragged a _kid_ into this, Hector! Do you really want him to live the same way we lived for the past 25 years?!” She reasoned with him, “He’s just a kid—”

“ _Quirin’s kid!_ ” Hector yelled, finally answering her previous questions about who Varian was. “Quirin is _dead_ , sister” he said, taking her back with that information. “W-what?” She quickly shock her head and put her mind back into the fight.

They kept fighting with very impressive skills. Adira managed to yank hector and throw him away, causing him to fall on his back, letting out a whimper.

“I’ve seen the sundrop’s power firsthand, Hector! And so will you when we return to the dark kingdom.” She smiled down at him, holding her hand for him.

From where he was up the tree, Varian was shocked, she tried to reason with him? It.. it might be a good idea. But he knew his uncle would never agree to this, so maybe he should step up. So before hector could say anything, he spoke up.

“Maybe we should listen to her.” Everyone was surprised by that, he jumped down the fallen tree and walked to his uncle and aunt. Hector got up and looked straight at his nephew, “ _What?_ ”

“She’s right, uncle hector. The princess have the sundrop’s power. And you said it yourself, the moonstone has the power to destroy the world. If the sundrop can get rid of it, then maybe we should give it a shot.” He tried to reason with his uncle.

Hector raised a sharp eyebrow at him, “You’re taking _their_ side, Varian?”

Varian closed his eyes for a second, then looked at his uncle, “What if I am? What if I just want to get rid of that thing and live a normal life? What if I just want to be a kid and don’t have a responsibility such as this? What if I don’t want this life?” Hector seemed taking back by that, not knowing what to say, so varian continued.

“I’m not saying that I don’t appreciate everything you give me, I’m saying that if we do this, we could both be free from this.” He looked at hector with a bleeding look, and his uncle almost looked like he understands, even a little sad. Varian sighed, “I’m taking their said on this, whether you’re with me, or not.”

Hector was silent for a while, thinking, and everyone was waiting for his answer, Varian more than all. He then sighed “Okay..” hector said, “We’ll give this a shot.” He turned to Rapunzel, “The moonstone wouldn’t let you anywhere close to it if it doesn’t want you, so if this doesn’t work, _I_ won’t be the thing to end you.”

Adira and Varian seemed relieved by his answer, and varian ran and hugged him, catching him off-guard. “Thank you.”

Hector smiled at his nephew, then his smile was replaced by something else, guilt. “Why didn’t you tell me you felt that way?” He asked softly.

Varian bit his lip and pulled away, “I.. I tried, but every time I can’t find it in me to tell you, so I back away.”

Hector sighed, “You can tell me anything, you know that.” He then turned to Adira and the gang, “so what’s your plan? Just traveling ‘till you get there?”

“We pretty much just go with the flow, you know.” Eugene answered.

Cassandra, who had woken up somewhere in the fight, stepped in, “We’re seriously going to trust _these_ guys?! Trusting Adira was bad enough! Now we have to trust these two?!” Rapunzel opens her mouth to argue, but varian stepped in. “No one said you have to trust us, just trust that we aren’t going to kill you.”

Cassandra opens her mouth to argue, but just like Rapunzel, she was cut off, by Rapunzel this time. “Cass, come on, they’ll be a great help.” Cassandra found herself speechless, last time she argued with Rapunzel like that, she ended up being yelled at. “Fine.”

Hector sighed, “If you want to get out of this tree you might as well follow our lead.” He pointed at himself and Varian, “But you probably need the rest before you do that, we all do. After that, we’ll lead you out of this tree and keep up with you from a distant. But you probably won’t see us again until you reach the dark kingdom.”

Rapunzel nodded, “Okay, let’s get some rest for now. Tomorrow, we leave this tree.”

Th he started walking back to where they set camp, Adira stopped hector. “Hector... thank you.” She gave him a smile, and he looked like he wanted to return it. Then a small smile crossed his face and he chuckled, “Haven’t heard those words since I helped you get away from that bear when we were teenagers.” He said, Adira laughed “Quirin was _so_ mad when we got back!” They both laughed at the memory then fell in silent, “...he’s really gone?” She asked. Hector nodded, “Had been for fourteen years.” Adira looked at varian, who was silently listening, “And you’ve been taking care of his son all that time?”

“It was his last wish” he answered.

Adira approached varian, cupping his cheek in her hand, and smiled at him. “You look so much like him.” She said, and he smiled too.

Adira turned back to Hector, “I’ve missed you.” She said softly. “as much as I hate to admit it, I’ve missed you too.” He cracked a smile.

Well, they got a journey on their hands, they might as well take the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end  
> ——————  
> I’m turning this into a series of what if Varian ended up with each of the brotherhood, this was Hector’s part, next is Adira


	3. ONE-SHOT REQUESTS

Okay, so... I didn’t want this to end, I feel like this is way too short.  
I want to make one-shots of stuff in Hector’s and Varian’s lives.  
Things from varian’s childhood and all that, so I’m taking requests!  
Please tell me what you want to see


End file.
